


Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

by sourlupa (moonlightwriters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Erica is alive because I love that girl, I hate angst, M/M, The Supernatural is still hidden, Yet here I am writing it like nobody's business, werewolves and magic oh goodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriters/pseuds/sourlupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up still in the van, his ankles and wrists bound and burning. Of course the ropes were laced with wolfsbane. Of fucking course. With his vision still groggy, all he could make out was the blurry figure of a woman sitting in front of him. It took him a few minutes to gain his sight back completely, and in that time he figured out a few things: The van was moving. This woman was a witch; he could smell it on her. And finally, something bad was definitely going to happen.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>“I don’t love you.” They both heard it, the stammer in Scott’s heartbeat. They both knew it was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

**Author's Note:**

> _Use the sleeves of my sweater_  
>  Let's have an adventure  
> Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
> Touch my neck and I'll touch yours __
> 
> -The Neighbourhood, _Sweater Weather_

To say that Scott was happy with his life would be a simple way of putting it. He was ecstatic. He had an amazing boyfriend and a stable pack, not to mention the fact that his alpha and best friend were getting married in just a few short days. It was just...perfect. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

So of course, when he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the back of a van while walking from the grocery store back to his car, he started to question his earlier revelation. At first, he was confused. Then angry. And then he got scared, because he wasn’t strong enough to fight of his attacker, which- _hello?_ He’s a _werewolf_. He should be able to do that. He felt a pinch at his neck just as he was about to scream for help, and he felt confused again. Like, really, really confused. And dizzy. He was just starting to wonder why the trees he could see out the windows were growing from the sky when his vision went dark, and his body limp.

He woke up still in the van, his ankles and wrists bound and burning. Of course the ropes were laced with wolfsbane. Of fucking course. With his vision still groggy, all he could make out was the blurry figure of a woman sitting in front of him. It took him a few minutes to gain his sight back completely, and in that time he figured out a few things: The van was moving. This woman was a witch; he could smell it on her. And finally, something bad was definitely going to happen. 

The witch smirked at him, and it left a horrible feeling in Scott’s chest. He wanted to scream, to yell at her to let him go, but when he tried, nothing came out. It felt like his throat was closed up, like he couldn’t breathe whenever he tried to speak. Opting to not relive any of his asthma attacks as a human, he kept quiet and waited for the woman to speak.

“Oh good, you figured it out. Good boy, Scotty.” She raised her arm to ruffle his hair, but Scott flinched away. She pouted at him, something disgusting and sick behind her eyes. It made Scot want to vomit. “Now come on, I just wanna talk to you! Gerard sent me all the way to Beacon Hills just to send you a message, Scotty. The least you could do is be a good pup and listen.” Scott froze. Gerard? What the hell did he even want? Scott didn’t even think he was still alive. The witch traced her perfectly manicured nails over his tattoo before continuing in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

“Gerard isn’t happy with what you did to him ten years ago, so he’s decided to send me here for a little payback,” She purred the last word into his ear, and Scott wanted to fling her off, yell at her, because how dare she get that close to him, get her scent on him. It was vile.

“I’ve noticed you’re so happy with your little boyfriend. Isaac, right?” Scott wanted to cry. He wanted to shake and scream, tell her not to go near Isaac, his instinct to protect his mate raging through his system, spreading like wildfire. His wolf was bubbling just under his skin, ready to come out in a millisecond. “Woah there, Old Yeller. You know what my kind are capable of. So, I’ll make you a little deal, straight from the mind of Gerard Argent.

“I want you-Okay, _Gerard_ wants you-To break your little boyrfriend’s heart. Dump him, or he dies. Simple as that.” Scott was pretty sure his heart literally dropped out of his chest upon hearing her words. He really was crying now, tears staining his cheeks wetly. “I’m not done yet, pup. No water works yet. You’ll do it tonight; I know you two are having your seven year anniversary dinner at your apartment tonight. You tell him why, and he dies, but so does the rest of your sweet little pack.” The way she was smiling shook Scott to his core. How could someone do this to him? To anyone?

The van stopped, and the ropes binding him loosened enough for him to get out of them. “Don’t worry, I had someone drive your car here, too. It’s in your space.” The back doors of the van flew open, and Scott was pushed out onto the pavement by some invisible force. He stood up and saw that he was right in front of his apartment building. He turned back around, but the van was gone. 

Scott slowly trudged his way up to the third floor, his thoughts running so fast he could barely keep up. His throat finally opened back up once he fit his key into the doorknob of his and Isaac’s shared apartment.

While waiting for Isaac to get home from work, Scott was slowly withering into a mess. The chopped up basil leaves in the pasta sauce he was cooking somehow arranged themselves into the words, _Remember what you need to do tonight._ He decided he was going insane, and that a shower would most likely help. He was wrong. Once he got out, Scott went to put a shirt on, but all of them had, _He’ll die if you don’t_ printed across the fronts in huge, black letters. He tried to check the mail, but everything looked like, _Don’t disappoint me, Scotty._

Finally, he opted to simply lay down on the couch and wait for Isaac’s arrival home at six o’clock. When Scott heard keys jingling just outside the door, he eased a bit. Isaac walked in quietly, shrugging off his jacket and throwing his keys onto the doorside table unceremoniously. He trudged over to Scott, looking extra adorable with a slightly tired look on his face. Isaac flopped down on top of Scott, immediately tangling their legs and wrapping his arms over Scott’s chest and shoulders. He looked up at Scott and kissed his jawline briefly before resting his face in the crook of Scott’s neck, breathing in deeply. And God, this was exactly what Scott needed right now. He needed to be scented, to have Isaac’s smell linger strongly on his skin.

“Hey,” Isaac’s greeting was muffled into the skin of his neck, but Scott loved it. He loved the way Isaac’s hot breath hit his neck, the heaviness behind Isaac’s voice that held promises of what was yet to come. He had to stifle a groan when he answered Isaac.

“Hey. Dinner’s ready. We can eat whenev- _Isaac!_ ” While Scott had been talking, Isaac began mouthing at Scott’s neck before giving it a particularly hard bite. Scott was growing hard, and the way Isaac was slipping his hand into the back of his pants did absolutely nothing to help his problem. Of course, he wasn’t really complaining. Isaac slid Scott’s sweatpants down before reaching into his back pocket, producing two packets of lube. Scott grinned at his boyfriend, reaching in between them to unzip Isaac’s jeans. Isaac opened one of the packets and applied a generous amount of its contents to his fingers. Isaac reached down, slicking up Scott’s entrance before slowly sliding in his index finger.

At that moment, Scott thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to do this one last time with the man he loved. Maybe if he could just feel their bond at its strongest one last time, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. So, he said something he only asks when he’s feeling particularly needy, mostly during and near the full moon: “Isaac, fuck. I-I want you to knot me- _ah!_ ” Isaac froze with three fingers crooked into his boyfriend’s prostate, his eyes flashing gold. Scott let out a whimper at the sight before growling at Isaac. He wanted Isaac inside him- _needed it._

Isaac pulled his fingers out, slicking himself up before slowly pushing in. Scott let out a moan bordering on a scream, loving the way Isaac stretched him open, claimed him. Scott carded his fingers through Isaac’s hair and wrapped his legs around Isaac’s waist, locking his ankles together and pulling Isaac closer, deeper, harder.

“ _Fuck_ , Scott.” Once he was bottomed out, he stopped, trying to regain some semblance of composure. Scott was having none of that. He keened, thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to get Isaac to move. Isaac complied, going slowly at first, but gradually growing faster. Very soon he was pounding into Scott, the both of them practically screaming with pleasure. Scott could tell when Isaac was close. He bent his head into Scott’s neck, panting heavily into his skin. 

All it took was one more needy moan from Scott, and Isaac was gone. He came inside Scott, biting down on his neck as the knot formed at his base. Scott was seeing stars at this point, loving the stretch and burn that came with Isaac’s knot, along with the white-hot pleasure when it pushed up against his prostate. He felt Isaac’s dick pulse, and he snapped. He came loud and hard across both of their stomachs and chests, reveling in the way Isaac stayed anchored into him, still pulsing inside. They stayed like that for forty minutes, and Scott came twice more with Isaac’s name on his lips both times, just from Isaac’s dick knotting him. 

When he finally went limp, Isaac pulled out and collapsed fully onto Scott, turning him onto his side and spooning him as best he could, given the small space they had on the couch. By this point, Scott was on the verge of panicking. Everything happened so fast, and he had to do something. The only option that seemed safe was to break up with Isaac, but God, he didn't ever want to do that. But he’d come across witches before, he knew exactly what they could do. So, holding back the tears threatening to spill, he whispered quietly into the silence.

“Isaac, I think we should break up.” Isaac’s action was immediate. At first, he laughed into the back of Scott’s neck breathily, squeezing his side gently.

“C’mon babe, don’t joke about that.” Scott stayed silent. Isaac grew more tense the longer he stayed silent, until finally he sat up, positioning himself right next to Scott. Scott sat himself up slowly, hating himself more than he ever thought possible. “Scott, it’s our anniversary. Our _seven year anniversary_. Please tell me you’re joking.” Scott stood up and walked over to the kitchenette counter, his response barely audible. 

“I’m being serious, Isaac. It’s not going to work.” Something in Isaac’s eyes hardened, and he stomped over to Scott fiercely. 

“Bullshit,” He hissed. Isaac tried to reach for Scott, but he pushed his hands away, not looking Isaac in the eyes. “Tell me you don’t love me.” Scott’s heart shattered at how absolutely broken Isaac sounded. He took a deep breath and raised his head to meet Isaac’s pleading expression.

“I don’t love you.” They both heard it, the stammer in Scott’s heartbeat. They both knew it was a lie.

“That’s a lie, and you know it.” Scott shook his head, taking a step back from Isaac, still pushing his hands away. Isaac dropped his arms to his side, face growing sullen. “Did I do something wrong? Scott, please. Tell me, I’ll fix it. I promise, baby. Please.” Scott steeled himself, put up a hard mask around his emotions. He needed to do this. For Isaac. So he’d be safe.

“No, we’re not discussing this. I don’t want to be with you anymore.” Another lie. Isaac walked back over to where his discarded jeans were thrown, rummaging in the back pockets before producing something Scott couldn't quite make out.

“Did you wait until after we fucked on purpose? Just to _get off_ one last time?” Isaac’s voice was so bitter and broken. Scott wanted to tell Isaac no, he just wanted to feel close, wanted to feel the connection to his mate one last time. But he couldn't, so he just nodded, hating himself for the way Isaac’s face contorted into disgust. “Is that all this ever was for you? Was I just someone to have around? A _convenience?_ ” Scott nodded again, self-loathing pulsing through him accompanied by tsunami tides of guilt.

“Scott, do you see this?” Scott looked up to see Isaac holding something in between his index finger and thumb. Something that looked a lot like a ring. “I was going to _propose_ , you asshole!” Isaac’s voice broke, his eyes filling up with tears. It was all Scott could do to watch as he broke the heart of the man he loved.

“I’m going to stay with Stiles and Derek. I’ll send them over tomorrow to get my things.” What scared him the most was how steady his voice was, how sure of himself he sounded, when in reality, this was the last thing he wanted to do. They both knew that, but Isaac was too confused to call him out again, to ask why he was doing this. Scott brushed past Isaac towards the door, grabbing his keys and jacket as he went.

“Scott...” He didn’t turn around, didn’t want to. He slipped out the door, running down the stairs to his car. 

On the drive to Stiles and Derek’s, all he could think about was the sound of Isaac’s choking sobs as soon as he’d closed that door.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.
> 
> moonlightwriters.tumblr.com


End file.
